Lienzos
by YesSirIcanWrite
Summary: Sus ojos cerrados le negaban su realidad, los lienzos colgados querían dañarla aún más... ella solo quería llorar. AU, One shot. Horror. Asesinato. (Ligero Ichigo/Rukia)


******Titulo: **Lienzos

******Sinopsis: **Sus ojos cerrados le negaban su realidad, los lienzos colgados querían dañarla aún más... ella solo quería llorar.****** AU, One shot. Horror. Asesinato. (Ligero Ichigo/Rukia)**

******Rating: **M

******Nota autora:** Un viejo fic que encontré en mi lap, nunca pensé publicarlo por el final, pero no pude encontrarle uno mejor, les advierto que esta un poco... raro hasta los tuétanos, y así. (Gore stuff)

******Aclaración:** Bleach no me pertenece, todo a su creador Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Lienzos**

**.**

**.**

_._

_No necesitabas cortarme desde adentro_

_(y aún así lo hiciste riendo)_

_Por eso esto es el adiós._

.

Estar sentada en los azulejos de mármol partido ahí, al menos para Rukia era como ser encerrada en un callejón lleno de agujeros negros, abiertos, absorbiendo las cenizas escamosas de los planetas que no pueden hacer nada para escapar, solo quedarse estáticos, muertos y a la vez vivos, esperando el final desde el inicio del universo.

Resonaba de igual manera en su mente _"Vive cada día como el último, y llegara a ser verdad"_, porque así era y así lo hacía desde que tenía razonamiento para diferenciar entre un asesinato y un suicido. (Y ahora deseaba que esa verdad no tuviera margen de error y que pasara antes que parpadeara de nuevo).

Movía de vez en cuando sus esqueléticos dedos entre las ramas de su cabello seco y lleno de hojas negras y crocantes que se desprendían al mínimo movimiento o pensamiento.

El humo inexistente le llenaba la mente de peroratas malditas y alucinaciones paranoicas realistas (así como los gritos del medio día y las rasgones en las paredes de tapiz floreado). Pero eso no estaba tan mal, puesto que las sufría desde aquel día en su niñez cuando mato a su pez dorado con un tenedor porque la aburría y su madre la miró como si fuera el fin del mundo (y mierda, ¿por qué no se acabó en ese momento?).

Rukia estaba desapareciendo poco a poco en esa habitación, pedazo a pedazo, cada segundo un átomo en su ser explotaba y se llevaba al del costado, haciendo una cadena perpetúa e interminable de muerte precoz dentro de sus huesos porosos.

Sentía que la piel se le desastillaba en tiras curtidas, las uñas pulidas en esmalte con base de plomo se le desprendían como corcholatas oxidadas, las pestañas se desmoronaban en polvo de nitrato de plata y dejaba el rastro de un olor salado en la nariz roja de Rukia que estornudaba con los labios partidos como desiertos de naftalina fría.

A su parecer en esa habitación el tiempo no existía.

El enorme reloj de tres caras en medio de la mesa de caoba no movía sus delgas manecillas. Las horas eran inconclusas y erráticas, saltaban sin destino pues no tenían ya el empleo de marcar a que hora se despertaba y a que hora se dormía nunca más.

Rukia pasaba pues así el día o la noche y no podía saberlo, ni siquiera las ventanas ayudaban, cubiertas de papel periódico y cinta canela, arriba de esas gruesas cortinas viejas que ondulaban como péndulos etéreos.

Las partículas esparcidas en el ambiente eran de opio y cocaína de seguro, pues extasiaban y relajaban a la mente de la chica a cada aspiración.

El lugar era deprimente y tenía la melancolía pegada en la madera de las sillas sin usar.

Pero había algo que lo hacía insoportable.

Algo que hacía tumultuar a Rukia en su lugar, castañear los dientes con un chirrido como de clavos oxidados y hacerla llorar en silencio hasta que la cabeza se le consumía en migrañas que terminaban por dormirla a la fuerza.

Y eran las toneladas de lienzos roídos que colgaban de los muros, como gárgolas que se alzaban entre las paredes desvaídas.

De alguna forma cada uno de ellos dirigían su cara a la humana en la mitad de esa sala. Rukia escondía sus corneas y iris de ellos enterrando su cabeza en el hueco que dejaba al abrazar sus dos frágiles piernas debido a la demencia y al terror que exudaban y penetraban sin consideración la sanidad de la joven.

Espeluznantes, todos ellos, cubiertos por capas y capas de pinturas de cerra derretida.

Unos escurrían sus colores ocres y bermellón como sangre podrida, luego el añil se quedaba pegado a la tela como hematomas recientes, simulando ser injertos de piel putrefacta.

Después los que parecían tener cuervos y murciélagos pintados con carbón parecían moverse, como si las alas llenas de membranas de las criaturas intentaran por todo los medios despegarse para poder enterrar sus afiladas garras en los ojos gelatinosos de Rukia haciendo un sonido acuoso y asqueroso de por medio para luego llegar a sus sesos y devorarlos con languidez y parsimonia absoluta.

Unos otros estaban blancos, impecables, pero aún así mantenían lo tétrico, eran como cámaras de torturas recién limpiadas, antes cada vez que posaba su vista en ellos no podía dejar de imaginar que en ellos se escondían los peores temores sin ser todavía pintados, esperando por toda la eternidad que alguien viniera y abriera su corazón para poder absorber las paranoias y así plasmarlas en todo su esplendor.

Pero el peor era _ese_.

El que se situaba enfrente de ella.

Acechándola, acosándolo como un boyerista excitado en su vil acto.

Su tamaño no era gran ni pequeño, menos mediano, no habría palabra para describir ni siquiera eso. Rukia solo sabía que era diferentes de los otros.

Y lo sabía por que ella lo había pintado, como todos los demás.

Se removió en su lugar quedamente, había algo en su cabeza que le decía _"atrevete a levantarte de ese lugar y __ya veras...", _entonces Rukia sollozaba y obedecía, solo cuando ya no sentí alguna extremidad cambiaba de posición o se paraba con sobre esfuerzo por un momento.

Sin abrir los ojos ni por equivocación.

Clavó las uñas que le quedaban en la mano izquierda en su muñeca derecha.

Las tripas le rugían, tenía tres días sin probar un bocado, solo la saliva que se le pegaba en la lengua y que tragaba después era lo más parecido a una comida.

Pero su estado físico no era ni un ápice de importante como el mental ahora.

No lo soportaba ya más.

Podía aguantar ver los injertos de piel, podía sufrir en silencio a los cuervos comiéndole los ojos y hasta podía imaginar que los cuadros blancos solo eran eso, cuadros blancos.

Pero no _ese_.

Le tenía tanto odio.

Tanto asco.

Miedo.

Y...

_Amor._

Despegó sus parpados en una milésima y alzó la cabeza en otra.

Se le congelaron los huesos.

Su respiración se volvió errática.

Los pulmones se le llenaron de monoxido de carbono y el corazón de sangre caliente.

Era el fin de su existencia.

¿Como había hecho algo así?

La prueba estaba delante de ella.

Ese maldito cuadro...

―¡Rukia! ¡¿Estas ahí?

Pisada tras pisada, golpe tras golpe.

El palpitar en su yugular le indicaba que estaba viva.

―¡Vamos a derribar la puerta!

Otro golpe más fuerte.

Un crujido.

Y.

―¿Rukia?... ¡OH MI DIOS! ¡ES... NO! ¡¿RUKIA?! ¡OH MI DIOS! ¿¡COMO PUDISTE!?

Era el fin de Rukia Kuchiki y el de Ichigo Kurosaki.

O los restos que quedaban de él.

Ahí, en el cuadro.

Rukia lloro de tristeza al final.

No porque la descubrieran.

No porque fuera a morir por pena de muerte.

No.

Y.

_(Rukia te mueres por dentro porque el exterior no cuenta)_

Era porque no pudo conservar la belleza de Ichigo por un eón y más.

Su rostro era de la piel más tersa, con detalles tallados tan minuciosamente que le daban envidia el que ella no lo hubiera creado, los ojos eran como dos soles diminutos, brillaban con fuerza y sus cabellos naranjos olían a jabón de fresas.

Trato, día y noche de conseguir una pintura perfecta de él, pero todas eran inservibles y un insulto a su modelo real.

Por eso, tuvo _que_.

Aún si eso había significado degollar a Ichigo Kurosaki y usar su rostro como base de su pintura.

Literalmente.

.

.

.

* * *

Ok, yo misma lo volví a leer y me dio miedo (?), tenía tiempo que no escribía nada y decidí buscar si tenía escritos guardados, me acuerdo que este nunca lo publique pues siento que termina muy abruptamente, sin embargo no creo volver a escribir algo tan oscuro como esto, así que lo público así, creo que nunca podría encontrarle otro final que encajara mejor.

Review por favor!


End file.
